Skarred Sallow Skin
by Snape In Black
Summary: Lupin's always been seen as the skarred skin Gryffindor. Snape, as the sallow skinned Slytherin. Both boys sticking out of the crowd by their physical features. But both boys have another similarity. They're both broken, almost beyond repair. Can a suicide attempt and a savior ring the boys close enough to repair each other? Only time may know. -Snupin Fanfiction-
1. Introduction Song

p class="verse"Tokio Hotel/p  
>p class="verse"Strangep  
>p class="verse"A freak of naturebr  Stuck in realitybr / I don't fit the picturebr / I'm not what you want me to bebr / Sorry/p  
>p class="verse"Under the radarbr  Out of the systembr / Caught in the spotlightbr / That's my existence/p  
>p class="verse"You want me to changebr  But all I feel is strangebr / Strangebr / In your perfect worldbr / So strangebr / Strangebr / I feel so absurd in this lifebr / Don't come closerbr / In my armsbr / Forever you'll be strangebr / Strange/p  
>p class="verse"You want to fix mebr  Push mebr / Into your fantasybr / You try to give mebr / Sell mebr / A new personality/p  
>p class="verse"You try to lift mebr  I don't get betterbr / What's making you happybr / Is making me sadder/p  
>p class="verse"In your golden cagebr  All I feel is strangebr / Strangebr / In your perfect worldbr / So strangebr / Strangebr / I feel so absurd in this life/p  
>p class="verse"Don't come closerbr  In my armsbr / Forever you'll be strangebr / Strange like me/p  
>p class="verse"(Strange)br  When you touch mebr / (Strange)br / When you kill mebr / (Strange)br / All I feel is strange/p  
>p class="verse"In my dreamsbr  Together we'll bebr / Strange, Strangebr / In your perfect world/p  
>p class="verse"Strangebr  (I am so strange)br / Strangebr / (I am so afraid)br / Strangebr / Strangebr / In your perfect worldbr / So strangebr / Strangebr / I feel so absurd in this life/p  
>p class="verse"Don't come closerbr  You'll die slowlybr / In my armsbr / Forever you'll bebr / Strangebr / Strange like me/p 


	2. Chapter 1: Aiming For Death

Dear Readers,

Sadly enough these characters do not belong to me, but instead the most amazing women on the earth. Yup, you're right. Jk Rowling. I love that name, amost as much as I love the author. Well, I hope you enjoy. Also, the reason this story is rated Mature, is due to attempt of suicide, self harm, curging, and sex scenes. I'd like to say this story is very dark, but I don't know. It's mostly just sad, and depressing. Kk, hope you enjoy.

Sincerly,

Snape In Black

P.S. Sorry for it being so short. Hopefully, I'll write more later.

Remus starred out the astronomy's biggest window, depressed and lonely. James and Sirius wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and he wanted nothing more than to die. How could they just turn like that? They had promised no matter what they'd always be there. That they'd always support him, but now that his secret's out. And, they, his only friends, at one time anyways, hated him. How could he have been so foolish to think they'd treat him the same when they knew? He never should have told them, and now he's one of the most hated people around. Tears fled down his cheeks, as he brought the blade to his wrists. Each slice brought along a crimson tear and each crimson tear brought back a bit of today's memory. Till he was reliving the entire memory.

"Can you tell me again why the Norwegian Warlock Commity wanted a separate Commity from the Swedish?" Remus asked James, staring at his text book with narrowed eyes. It made no sense to him. The Swedish didnt get involved with wars, they didn't have strict laws, they just naturally seemed like a better place.

"Sure Moony, the Norwegians felt as though they didn't have much voice. The Swedish only allowed Purebloods into office, and muggles weren't allowed to know about the wizardry world so spouses had to leave spouses if they had children, and they had to deny their children rights to see their other parents," James told him, flashing him a legendary smile that Remus couldn't ignore because his heart skipped a beat. He kind of had a thing for James. He thought his willingless to do anything, bravery, and brains all made him undeniably cute, and his looks didn't help any to deny that fact.

"J-James, can I tell you something?" Remus hesitated, as he leaned in a bit closer toward the raven haired boy.

"Sure. Why not?" James told him, giving him a curious look.

This was all Remus needed. He glanced around, and other than Sirius across from the table, the Gryffindor common room was deserted.

"You promise not to judge me?" Remus asked, wondering why would James judge him anyways for what he was just about to do.

"Course not, mate," James told him, laughing.

"Alright," Remus responded. He stretched out and took James' head in two hands, and kissed him. It was so brief that nobody had much time to react, but when James finally knew what going on he placed two hands on Remus' chest, and pushed him back. Sirius looked at the two with wide eyes, his mouth open. Shocked at what he had seen.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" James screeched at Remus giving a disgusted look on his face. He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his robe and told the two, "I'm telling everyone that you're a filthy homo. Come on Sirius, let's leave this freak to himself. Maybe then after a mastibation session he'll go find a different boy friend, because I sure as hell won't be."

With that James and Sirius stood up, gathered their things and left Remus to his thoughts.

After a little bit of crying, Remus went to chase after the two, to say that he was sorry, and that what had happened had been no more than a misunderstanding, that he didnt realize that James was actually straight, but he was greeted with instead his peers laughing in his face and calling him names.

Remus couldn't believe that he was now all alone, and he didn't know what to do, so he finally decided the only thing he could do. He opened the window and flung himself off of the Astronomy tower, leaving behind a single note, carved into his arm.

'I'm Sorry.'


	3. Chapter 2: Aiming For Friendship

What if he was never taking a walk? Would Remus had died that way? So alone, so depressed? That was the question Severus continued to ask himself over and over again after seeing Remus fling himself off of that hundred story tower. He had rushed to the scene almost a few minuets too late. He had wiped his wand out of his back pocket, pointed it at Remus, shouted the incarnation, and brought Remus' limp body to the ground. Severus feared that the lost boy he had tried so hard to save was dead, but when he saw his chest trembled as he gasped in air, he knew that he was nothing short of a savior to this poor boy, and he felt somewhat proud of himself. Saving someone from making the worst mistake they ever could. How could you not be proud? Though, when he found out who the boy was he felt nothing else then shock. So perhaps the rumors had been true.

"Madam Pomfrey, will he be alright?" Severus asked the school nurse as he stared at the boy with a dreadful look on his face.

"Yes, Snape. Now stop asking me that question, and go down to the Headmaster's corridors, and retrieve Dumbledore. The passwords Lemon Drop. I believe he'll know just what to do," A young witch told the young Slytherin.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus replied bowing his head, shoving his hands into his pockets, and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He wondered if he could take anything for shock, then shaked his head. He was being redicioulious.

"Severus, may I speak with you?" A kind, elderly male voice asked.

Severus looked up from where he had his face hid in his hands, out of stress habit. He weakly asked, "Yes?"

He was tired, and stressed from mixed feelings. Ever since earlier that evening he was caught up in his emotions. He was happy, depressed, and angry all at the same time. He felt like he was bipolar.

"Severus, It is very important that you neither tell anyone what happened here today, and you mustn't pick on our young friend. As much as I'd like to believe that you're mature enough to not criticize Mr. Lupin, but different people take suicide attempts differently," Professor Dumbledore told him, pulling a chair up opposite of him, and taking a seat. "Also, if it's not too much to ask, I would appreciate if you befriended Mr. Lupin."

Severus felt goosebumps spread across. Why would he befriend Lupin? It would make no sense.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, giving him a despising look.

"You heard me correctly. I need you to befriend Mr. Lupin, I realize that he had been friends with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, but because of a mistake that he had made, they are the ones, I believe who have pushed him into suicide. End of point, he probably finds both young men as people that he'd be better off with out. Though, the problem is that they are the only friends he had to record, and so it would be impossible to an extent to release him from Mrs. Pomfreys care, if he has no one there to help him out. It wouldn't be right to let someone who had already done their part in suffering, to suffer even more severe," Dumbledore explained.

"Alright," Severus told him with a sigh. He couldn't tell the headmaster no_. It jus_t wasn't a smart idea.

"Good, now also, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin would appreciate if they could speak with you," Dumbledore added, before he got up and led him from the room.

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking down at the greasy haired boy.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore instructed me to befriend L-Reamus, and what better way could I be a friend, than to be here to support him," Severus slyly told her.

"Alright," she sighed, turned away and walked back to her office.

There was a stirring in the dimly lit room. Severus looked up from a book that was labeled Dark and Poisonous Potions of All Ages in time to see a young male silhouette sit up and clutch their left wrist. A moan could be heard from the boy. Severus pulled out his wand and lit a nearby light. Remus looked over and moaned.

"Am I in muggle hell?" he asked.

"No," Severus told him, forcing a chuckle. "You're in the Hospital wing."

Remus shot him a confused look, and asked, "Then why are you here?"

"Because first, I feel bad about what happened, and second you owe me something," Severus told him.

"Why do you care? And, what do I owe you?"

"A thank you."

"Why

"Because I saved you from making one of the worst mistakes you ever could."

Remus shot him a dirty look and shouted, "Get out! Why would you save me!?"

Severus felt hurt, ever since he said that he was going to spend in the hospital room that night he had been going through scenarios, from Remus acting like the stereotypical gay guy to him running from the hospital room, and trying to kill himself once more, but not this. Him yelling at him? Him yelling at him... because he saved him?

"Because no one should die that way!" Severus screamed back. "People are dying all around us and you just go out and try to kill yourself all because of some stupid gits!"

Remus looked at him, stunned as though he couldn't believe Severus would have the audacity to take what he had done to himself and shove it back into his face. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks. Severus felt goosebumps rise against his skin. He didn't mean to make Remus cry, he just was upset that Remus yelled at him because he felt like he deserved some sort of thank you for saving Remus' life. He rose from the chair he was sitting in, walked over and sat on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. C-Can you please forgive me?"

Remus looked up at Severus, rubbed the tears away and spoke, "W-Why are you being so n-nice t-to me?"

Severus thought up of a lie, deciding that if he told him that Dumbledore had told him that he had to befriend him, it would hurt him even more. "I've decided that I should just drop this foolish grudge that I have against you. You've never hurt me, so why should I hate you. Anyways from everything that I know about you we have quite a few things in common. We both enjoy intellectual lifestyles, we are both misunderstood, and if you just give me a chance, I'm certain that we could be pretty good friends."

Remus looked at him with yet another confused look, then finally mumbled, "Alright, sure."


End file.
